This invention- relates to the health care industry.
More particularly, the present invention relates to timing devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns timing devices for signaling medication consumption.
As medical technology advances and the pharmaceutical industry develop more medications, individuals in society continue to use more medication. As medications increase in effectiveness and expand in treatment, more and more individuals use more medication. This is particularly true with the elderly. The average age of people is increasing, partly due to developments in medications. Many elderly people take multiple medications at various intervals throughout the day. When one type of medication is used, it is often difficult to remember to take it on time and consistently. When multiple medications are involved, doses can be missed. Often this can have detrimental consequences.
There are many timing devices available today. Many are computerized to allow programming of times, types and quantities of medications. Often they will signal the individual when a medication is required. While these devices provide good warnings, and are very programmable, they often must be carried at all times, are often bulky, and are very difficult to use and program.
While medication is primarily discussed here, it should be noted that these same problems occur with reference to dietary supplements, such as vitamins, minerals and herbs.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medication timing device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication timing device which is present with the medication at all times.
And another object of the invention is to provide a medication timing device which is simple and easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a medication timing device which is inexpensive.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a medication timing device including a base, a circuit, a top, and fastening means for fastening the base to a medication container. The base has a first surface and an opposing second surface, and carries the circuit. The circuit has a timing device, a switch for activating the timing device, a signal device activated by the timing device, and a battery coupled to the timing device and the signal device. The top is coupled to the first surface of the base and covers the circuit. The top is moveable between a normal expanded position and a compressed position in which the switch is tripped.
In a specific embodiment, the timing device times a single unchangeable interval of time, and actuates the signal device at the termination of the interval of time.
Also provided is a method of timing medication dosages including the steps of providing a container having a body and a cover couplable to the body. A timing device is provided including a base having a first surface and an opposing second surface, a circuit carried by the base and including a timing device and a switch for activating the timing device. A top is coupled to the first surface of the base covering the circuit. The timing device is fastened to one of a top surface of the cover of the container and a bottom surface of the body of the container. The timing device is activated for a single unchangeable interval of time and a signal is emitted upon termination of the interval of time.